Luigi
this article is about Mario's younger brother from the Mario franchise. For the portrayal of Luigi in the Super Mario Bros. film, see Luigi (film character). : “Eek! No one told me there would be gh-gh-ghosts here! I wish I'd brought my Poltergust 3000 with me.” : —Luigi, Fortune Street Luigi is Mario's younger, taller twin brother and the deuteragonist of the Mario franchise. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Despite this, Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario franchise and his debut in general. Originally an exact copy, then palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second-player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality, becoming a co-starring character of the Mario franchise. This is especially noticeable in installments for the Luigi's Mansion and the Mario & Luigi series of games. Luigi's notable traits include his green cap, his smooth mustache, his cowardly personality, his Italian accent, his heavy use of power-ups, and a superior jumping ability to Mario. Contents hide * 1Creation and development * 2History ** 2.1''Mario Bros.'' (Game & Watch) ** 2.2''Mario Bros.'' (arcade) ** 2.3''VS. Wrecking Crew'' / Wrecking Crew ** 2.4''Super Mario'' series *** 2.4.1''Super Mario Bros.'' *** 2.4.2''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' *** 2.4.3''Super Mario Bros. 2'' *** 2.4.4''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *** 2.4.5''Super Mario World'' *** 2.4.6''Super Mario 64 DS'' *** 2.4.7''New Super Mario Bros.'' *** 2.4.8''Super Mario Galaxy'' *** 2.4.9''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *** 2.4.10''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *** 2.4.11''Super Mario 3D Land'' *** 2.4.12''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *** 2.4.13''New Super Mario Bros. U'' / New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe **** 2.4.13.1''New Super Luigi U'' *** 2.4.14''Super Mario 3D World'' *** 2.4.15''Super Mario Maker'' *** 2.4.16''Super Mario Run'' *** 2.4.17''Super Mario Odyssey'' *** 2.4.18''Super Mario Maker 2'' ** 2.5''Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!'' ** 2.6''Mario Golf'' series ** 2.7DIC cartoons *** 2.7.1''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *** 2.7.2''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *** 2.7.3''Super Mario World'' ** 2.8''Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros.'' ** 2.9''Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land'' ** 2.10''Super Mario Bros.'' pinball machine ** 2.11''Mario Kart'' series ** 2.12''Super Mario Adventures'' ** 2.13''Mario is Missing!'' ** 2.14''Super Mario Bros.'' film ** 2.15''Mario & Wario'' ** 2.16''Mario's Time Machine'' ** 2.17''Hotel Mario'' ** 2.18''Yoshi's Island'' series ** 2.19''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' ** 2.20''Game & Watch Gallery'' series ** 2.21Club Nintendo ** 2.22''Mario Party'' series ** 2.23''Super Smash Bros.'' series *** 2.23.1''Super Smash Bros.'' *** 2.23.2''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *** 2.23.3''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' **** 2.23.3.1The Subspace Emissary *** 2.23.4''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' / Wii U *** 2.23.5''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' **** 2.23.5.1Classic Mode route ** 2.24''Mario Tennis'' series ** 2.25''Paper Mario'' series *** 2.25.1''Paper Mario'' *** 2.25.2''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *** 2.25.3''Super Paper Mario'' *** 2.25.4''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' *** 2.25.5''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' ** 2.26''Luigi's Mansion'' series *** 2.26.1''Luigi's Mansion'' *** 2.26.2''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' *** 2.26.3''Luigi's Mansion 3'' ** 2.27''Mario & Luigi'' series *** 2.27.1''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' / Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions *** 2.27.2''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *** 2.27.3''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' / Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey *** 2.27.4''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' *** 2.27.5''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' ** 2.28''WarioWare'' series ** 2.29''NBA Street V3'' ** 2.30''SSX on Tour'' ** 2.31''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' ** 2.32''Mario Baseball'' series *** 2.32.1''Mario Superstar Baseball'' *** 2.32.2''Mario Super Sluggers'' ** 2.33''Super Princess Peach'' ** 2.34''Mario Strikers'' series ** 2.35''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' ** 2.36''Fortune Street'' series ** 2.37''Mario & Sonic'' series ** 2.38''Mario Sports Mix'' ** 2.39''Dr. Mario'' series ** 2.40''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' ** 2.41''Minecraft'' ** 2.42''Mario Sports Superstars'' ** 2.43''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' ** 2.44Other portrayals * 3General information ** 3.1Concept and creation ** 3.2Physical description ** 3.3Personality ** 3.4Speech ** 3.5Age ** 3.6Powers and abilities ** 3.7Roles taken ** 3.8Relationships *** 3.8.1Family *** 3.8.2Friends *** 3.8.3Enemies/Rivals * 4Profiles and statistics ** 4.1''Mario Tennis'' series *** 4.1.1''Mario Tennis'' *** 4.1.2''Mario Power Tennis'' *** 4.1.3''Mario Tennis Open'' * 5Portrayals * 6Gallery * 7Quotes ** 7.1Games ** 7.2''Mario'' comics ** 7.3''Mario'' cartoons * 8See also * 9Names in other languages * 10Trivia * 11References Creation and development Luigi was created when Shigeru Miyamoto set out to create Mario Bros.2 after being told that Mario resembled a plumber, a notion he wanted to officially establish.3 After observing the two-player competitive and cooperative gameplay of the arcade game Joust, Miyamoto wished to incorporate a similar style of gameplay into his own game.34 Miyamoto's answer to Joust's stork-riding player 2 was Luigi, a younger twin brother to Mario, with whom he could compete or cooperate. While Mario's name was based on Mario Segale, Luigi's name is said to have been based on a popular pizzeria near Nintendo of America's headquarters, named Mario & Luigi's5; coincidentally, his name was also noted to be similar to the Japanese word 「類似」 (ruiji), meaning "similar"6, which was one of the reasons why Luigi was a simple palette swap of Mario in the older games. With the 2-player mode in mind, Nintendo and publishing companies such as Atari gave Luigi immediate publicity, making him the star and center of attention in many advertisements for the game.78 Since his debut in 1983, Luigi has been constantly developing. Gameplay differences between him and Mario were first seen in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, which have been carried over into future games and have become standard for the character. After spending years as a palette swap of his brother, Luigi has consistently been given his own graphics since Super Mario Kart in 1992 to match his official appearance as Mario's taller, younger brother; though the American release of Super Mario Bros. 2 portrayed him in this way six years earlier. As he developed, Luigi gained more of a personality; it was as early as the DiC cartoons that Luigi was shown to be the more cautious of the two brothers, though it was not until Luigi's Mansion that this was truly and officially established. In 2013, Luigi was the focus of the Year of Luigi, where in Nintendo released a number of themed games and merchandise and held events to honor the thirtieth anniversary of Luigi's first appearance in Mario Bros.